


The Last Laugh (Cramon)

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Books, Hate, Love, Lowkey revenge, M/M, The last laugh, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: Damon receives a gift from his former boyfriend on his birthday. And what he has received shocks him.





	The Last Laugh (Cramon)

**Author's Note:**

> (I basically wrote this when I realised Craig's new autobiography is coming out on Damon's birthday this year. I thought of this when I was in a biology class, and I decided to write it! I'm pretty proud of this one..  
> Enjoy!! Let me know what you think xxx)

18th October 2018.. Damon's 38th birthday.  
He and his boyfriend Matt Eden, and his best friend Billy James, and his mum and dad were all sitting round the dinner table together as he opened his cards and presents.  
"Thank you so much, darling," he said to Matt, as he opened the card which contained tickets that Matt had booked for them to go to Spain together in a month. "I love you."  
"Wow, you've sure had a turnout this year, mate," said Billy, grinning.  
"I sure have," Damon smiled. "I feel so lucky."  
As he finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door.  
Damon went over to open it and was surprised to see their neighbour Mrs Baker, standing there holding a parcel.  
"This fell out your bag this morning, Damon," she said, handing it to him. "I called after you but you didn't hear me. I've come to return it to you."  
"Thank you, Mrs Baker," smiled Damon, and took the parcel from her before closing the door.  
"What was that about?" Matt asked.  
"Oh, Mrs Baker just returned a parcel I dropped out my bag this morning," explained Damon.  
"Open it!" his mum smiled.  
Damon nodded. But as he turned it over and looked at the handwriting on the front of the parcel (his address) he froze.  
He recognised the handwriting..  and not in a good way.  
He had once loved that handwriting, marvelled over it and how good it was.. but now, there was nothing he'd like to see less in this world at this moment in time.  
"What's wrong, Damon?" Matt asked.  
"The parcel.. it's from Craig," said Damon, looking shocked.  
Everyone gasped.  
Craig Revel Horwood had been Damon's boyfriend for several years, and they had broken up on 14th February 2016. It had been an amicable split, but then unfortunately, Damon had gone and told the press that Craig was an abusive alcoholic who had physically and mentally abused him. 

Craig had received a lot of backlash from the people that believed Damon over him, and since that day they hadn't spoken.. the only one of Craig's exes he hadn't stayed friends with.  
"Open it," said his mum. "If it's anything bad, you can just throw it away. He'll never know- seeing as you don't speak to him anymore."  
Damon reluctantly opened the parcel.  
He was expecting to find a bomb or something like that, but it was a card and a book. And as Damon turned the book over he froze.  
Craig's new autobiography, In Strictest Confidence.  
He opened the card silently, in shock at seeing the book.  
"Dear Damon," he read. "Happy birthday. See, I still remember your birthday."  
"Huh, he probably searched on Wikipedia, the stalker," snapped Matt, reading over Damon's shoulder.  
"Yeah, he wouldn't remember," Billy said. "He couldn't give a shit about you."  
"Here's a little something for you..  documenting the time we had together," Craig had written. "Oh, and telling the truth about what happened. Because you see, I'm writing this for my fans, not for money or sympathy. I hope you enjoy the world finally knowing the true story of what happened between us in 2016. With regards, your former lover." 

Damon read it, stunned, and then feeling a little sick, flicked through the book.  
Lo and behold, in chapter 8, he had written about their breakup, and told the truth about what had happened.. not the twisted chain of events that Damon had given to the newspapers to fuel their articles of lies.  
His family, boyfriend and friends stared at him, but Damon barely noticed them as he continued to read the book in horror, realising that now, he probably wouldn't be believed about what happened anymore.. due to the fact that his more well known ex-boyfriend had told the true chain of events, in great detail.  
He had been exposed.  
Damon hated to admit it..  
But even though he had told that story to the press, made Craig's life hell and got a load of people to believe his trashy excuse of an interview..   
It was Craig that had had the last laugh.


End file.
